Reading the Tale of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze
by gamerpro614
Summary: taking place just after Thalia turned into the tree, Zeus is solemn at the loss of his half-blood daughter, with the other gods attempts at consoling him fail the fates show up with Hades and the heroes of old and new in tow, the bring with a book series of future events depicting the adventures of the greatest demigod that will ever live. Naruto/harem
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own The Naruto or the Percy Jackson series, they are the properties of Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan.

this is my first fanfiction so send me reviews, I created this after reading genesis of the nindo, reading NPU,Suns heir deaths gaurdian, and reading son of the huntress, may have elements of some of the stories so i dont own those parts.

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the throne room of Olympus, it was quiet, it was the solstice two weeks after Thalia had been turned into a tree to keep her soul alive by Zeus after falling to the hordes of minions that Hades had sent after her since he could not attack Zeus for breaking the oath of none of the big three (if you've never read Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades) so he went for the daughter. After the other gods attempts at comforting him over the loss of his daughter failed (even Hera after seeing the state of her husband even if he was an unfaithful womanizer) failed, there was a blinding flash of light the fates appeared with Hades placing him on his throne.<p>

"HADES, YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" yelled Zeus at his elder brother, the one responsible for the death of His daughter.

"Be calm Zeus. you shall not harm hades, He merely did what he thought ws right seeing as you broke the oath you all made on the River Styx." Spoke the middle fate.

"Why have you brought him here fates?" asked Athena, one of the more reasonable goddesses.

"The future is in danger of becoming total Armageddon so We bring here the heros of old who have concerns for the safety of the future and the heroes from the bright future to read a series of stories on the adventures of a demigod that will either be its salvation or bring it to the edge of total damnation and in hope that will help you learn from your mistakes."

In a bright flash of light Perseus, Theseus, Orion and Heracles appeared on the throne room floor.

"Father why have you brought us-" Perseus started before he was cut off.

In a second flash 8 more PEOPLE appeared in the throne room thought only one was standing.

"seaweed brain get off!" exclaimed a female voice.

"Grover your hooves in my groin" claimed a male voice.

"SILENCE" yelled Zeus to stop the arguing.

they were looking at each other curiously before One of them eventually got courage enough to ask the question an all their minds

"Why have we been brought here lord Zeus?" asked a girl with tan skin, blonde hair, and grey eyes '_daughter of Athena' _some of the Olympians thought.

The fates again explained what they were doing there, afterwards the heros of old had curious looks wondering if such a demigods exists while the heros of the future had contemplative looks before looks of realization and knowing smirks appeared on their face.

"Where are the books and what is the title?" asked the Athena curious to the identity of the demigod yet for a reason she could not explain why she should already know.

the fates snapped their fingers and a book appears in the lap of Athena who picks it up, missing the smirks the fates had on their face, Athena read the title before her breath hitched, eyes wide and her heart belted at the speed of a bullet train.

"I-I-Its called "_**The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze".**_Getting surprised looks from several other gods while the rest of the gods and demigods of old had curious looks as to why Athena was acting as she was while half of the future heros had friendly smiles thinking about him while the other half had loving smiles which didn't go unnoticed by Artemis seeing who was among them.

_'What is he doing in this world' _thought Athena worriedly as well as the other several gods who were Surprised

"Introduce your selves demigods, full names and titles, but first all gods must swear on the river Styx that they must not harm or kill each other or any of the demigods because of their identities or events read in the book, for the results could be disastrous, the next book will appear after the first is finished." spoke the last fate before vanishing. The gods did so, curious as to why they would harm the demigods.

"Well, Introduce yourselves so we can begin." Spoke Zeus after composing himself after hearing about the name of the book.

The heroes of old approached first and began.

"Perseus, son of Zeus." He bowed

"Heracles, also a son of Zeus" he claimed arrogantly missing the looks of anger from Artemis and the future Heroes.

"Theseus, son of Poseidon." he bowed

"Orion, son of Poseidon." he bowed.

When they were done all looked to the heroes of the future to speak when the fist stepped forward.

She was the only one who had come out standing from the appearance from the future of the hero had short spiky raven black hair, electric blue eyes, and black punk style cloths and dark make-up though the most noticeable thing about her was the slight bulge on her stomach, though Zeus missed it because he was looking at her face.

"Thalia Namikaze, daughter of Zeus and first wife of Naruto" she said with a smile getting surprised looks from many, especially Zeus, and a disgusted look from Artemis at the last part.

"BUT YOU WERE TURNED TO A TREE!"Exclaimed zeus while sending an icy glare at Hades, missing Hera's annoyed look that she was sending him and Thalia, having to be reminded of her husbands infidelity but said nothing seeing as this was the first child Zeus had in a long time so he was slightly more attached to her then his previous children.

"As you will eventually read in the stories, I was revived by Naruto and my friends" patiently as if having already had to explain this before

"I should have known he was nothing more then a usual male pig!" muttered Artemis but Thalia and the others heard her and she turned with an icy glare.

"Actually lady Artemis, Me and the others who became his wives all fell in love with him on our own because of how kind, loyal, caring, and intelligent he is and when we realized that all of us were in love with him we all talked an decided to share him because we knew if we forced him to choose only one of us he would feel horrible for hurting the others by breaking their hearts." said Thalia with an edge to her voice.

Artemis recoiled slightly with a surprised and shocked look at the thought of a _Man_ considering the woman feelings and not just choosing the one he was lusting after left her pondering if their really were a few select men in the world out there like that and wondering if this _male _was actually capable of making them happy.

Aphrodite squealed causing everyone to grab their ears in pain while she at the thought of giving him such a love life.

"Also, WHY ARE YOU PREGNANT!" Yelled Zeus after recovering finally noticing the bulge on his daughters stomach.

"Well I thought that's what happens when a man and woman love each other and want kids?" stated in a smart ass tone with a smirk as if saying 'should be obvious'. Zeus grumbled But excepted it considering the father was the only one he would approve of.

"Enough questions father, we need to move on otherwise we will never read." spoke Athena in an impatient tone making some of the other gods glance at her wondering if she knew the demigod they will read of.

The next demigod to step forward causing Ares to grin at his now grown daughter, she had long reddish brown hair, a tall slightly buff build wearing a red t-shirt, a Camo jacket, cargo pants, and black combat boots.

"Clarisse Namikaze, Daughter of Ares and second wife of Naruto." she said with a smirk. Getting a surprised look from Ares before he rounded to the other gods.

"ok, now im really curious to who this punk is if he caught one my daughters attention." Ares told the others with a slight edge in his voice suprising the other gods at his tone while missing the glare several sent him for calling him a punk.

"You'll just have to wait and see dad." with a cheeky grin that said I-Know-Somithing-you-dont-know, causing the war-god to growl at not knowing causing the a few gods and demigods to chuckle at this.

The next girl to step forward made Aphrodite smile brightly, she had long onyx black hair, bright blue eyes, a long-sleeve white silk shirt, a blue skirt with a pair of black body-glove like shorts under them and blue converses on her feet.

"Silena Uzumaki, daughter of Aphrodite and third wife to Naruto." She finished with a bright smile at his name making Aphrodite squealed making everyone grab their heads again in pain at the volume of it.

"Does he make you happy sweety, do you love him, why a the different last name?" ask Aphrodite quickly making silena almost miss what she said but her hearing caught up with her and answered happily with a loving smile thinking about her husband.

"Yes he does, yes, I love him with everything I have, and I choose his first last name because I think Uzumaki is a beautiful last name." she answered.

Aphrodite nodded happily at the answers satisfied when the next girl stepped forward causing Artemis to lean forward wanting to hear this.

She has silky black hair, coppery skin tone, volcanic black eyes, she wears a forest green long sleave shirt, a same color vest thith many pockets with a Full-moon symbol on the shoulders and a red dwirl on the back, camo cargo pants and black hiking boots. (Think Jonin vest with Artemis's symbol).

"Zoe Uzumaki, daughter of Pleione, Former lieutenant of Artemis and last wife of naruto." she spoke with a happy smile at the end causing Artemis to frown at the future loss of her lieutenant and ask the question on a few of the gods minds after seeing her, recognizing her from her travels with Artemis.

"What was it that made you leave the hunt Zoe, What made you want to be with him.?" asked Artemis very curiously with a saddened yet angry edge in her voice wondering what about this male made her longest hunter change her opinion on men and confidant leave.

"It was the sincerity in his words and actions of his respect for women that he has, as well as his naturally carring and sunny personality that makes you just want to be around him, the undying loyalty has that would make him take a near fatal blow himself if it meant protecting those dear to him or those he calls friend." Zoe spoke with coviction, causing the other women and the last four who arrived to nod with smiles at the description suprising Artemis just how much Zoe carred about this man wondering what her future self felt when it happened.

"He sounds like a good man but I will remain neutral in my judgments for till he proves himself, and also just like Aphrodite asked, Why the diffrent last name, Namikaze is a strong name?" Artemis spoke causing Zoe to smile and bow.

"That is fine milady, and i also chose Uzumaki because it is fitting, they are beautiful to look at but _Deadly _if caught by it." she Finished with a prideful smirk which Artemis mirrored in agreement before stepig back letting the next person or rather satyr step forward.

"Grover Underwood, satyr and Lord of the wild." he spoke with pride.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LORD OF THE WILD,WHAT ABOUT PAN!" Exclaimed Hermes with a shocked look on his face while the other gods looked at him with shocked looks as well.

"AND WEREN'T YOU THE SATYR THAT WAS TASKED WITH PROTECTING THALIA!?" yelled zeus causing thunder to roar.

"DAD ENOUGH, it was my choice to stay behind and have him take the others ahead so stop blaming him!" Exclaime the daughter of zeus with lightning sparking in her eyes.

Grover noded in thanks to Thalia who smiled back before answering hermes and the other gods question.

Grover took a somber tone, "you'll find out in one of the later books lord Hermes." Before stepping back leaving it at that not entirely reassuring the gods, especially Hermes since it was about his son.

The blonde girl who spoke earlier steped forward making Athena smile slightly.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect of olympus." she spoke with a bright proud smile causing the gods to frown and scowl at that.

"Why do we need an Architect, Olympus is fine?" Questioned Zeus who look worried as did the other gods at the thought of olympus having to be rebuilt.

"You'll find out in a later book." Annabeth spoke in a 'This is final' tone before steppig back.

The next person to step forward was a surprise to Hades because he was not were he had left him.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades and the Ghost king!" he said dramatically with a maniacal laugh and made spirits fly around him hoping to get a reaction but when they just stared at him with an eyebrow raised, his shoulders slumped as he stopped everything disappeared and they all heard him mutter "everyones a critic." causing his fellow future demigods to snicker making him pout a glare at him making them burst out laughing.

"What about Bianca?" asked a worried Hades not seeing his daughter.

"Shes fine, Shes with you, well our you, training." Nico Reassured his father who smiled and sighed in relief

Many looked at Zeus expecting him to yell but he surprised them when he held his tongue realizing he would have been a hypocrite with his daughter right here, and remembering the women and children he attempted to kill long ago but realized they survived somehow and found a way to stop aging '_T__he_ _lotus casino probably_' he guessed.

The last person to step forward caught every ones attention as they noticed he had the same features as Poseidon, dark black hair and sea green eyes, a camp half-blood t shirt with jeans with green converses.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and one of the two heroes of Olympus." he said smiling at his father who smiled back at his son seeing him haven grown into a young man.

"Well, now that the introductions are over we can begin the story." spoke Hestia in a kind tone conjuring couches for the demigods to sit on While making herself a nice cusion to sit on by her hearth.

They smiled at her thankfully, the heroes of old on one looking over at their future Half brother/Cousins Curios about them, The futures on the other with Percy and Annabeth snuggled together and one end missing Athena's glare at the _Sea Spawn_ holding her daughter, Nico on the other with with Zoe, Silena, clarrise, and Thalia inbetween with Thalia next to Nico, Athena cleared her through gaining their attention.

"Well I'll begin, **Chapter 1: Start of a Legend.**

* * *

><p>AN: And done, I'll try to update once a week, maybe twice if i've got time. If your curious about Naruto's Heritage I wont do it till the usual claiming but there will be hints, some may have already guessed some of his heritage already, you make think it will be a little much and he will be OP at the start but he wont be and will slowly get stronger throughout the series.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson, otherwise Naruto would have learned the trick about shadow clones earlier and more Jutsu than just 2 of the basics, shadow clones and Rasengan variants, and Percy would actually have trained more and actually think before he speaks and not pick fights with gods hoping to win off luck and water. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: start of a legend<strong>

**The elemental nations, a war-torn land in a dimension parallel to our own, In each each country, There are hidden villages within each countries natural environment which produce some of the greatest warriors seen in the dimensions, _NINJA._**

Spoke Athena getting whoops in cheer from the future demigods and some of the gods.  
><span>

**They are warriors trained as soon as they can walk. Their abilities are said to have originated from a man named Hagoromo Otsutuski, The eldest son of the primordial goddess Kaguya, who then brought these abilities to mortals in hopes or bringing equality but he was sadly mistaken and they became greedy and started using their newfound power to start conflicts, they learned Ninjutsu, the ability to bend the elements to their wills, To be able to walk on walls, ceilings, even water, Genjutsu, To be able to cast illusions from simple disorientation, to causing the feeling of being burned alive, Taijutsu, able to engage in armed and unarmed combat in speeds invisible to the naked eye, the ability to augment your muscles and in one case your strength with such control that you can shatter mountains in a single punch. **

**All these abilities are able To be used by the ninja because instead of Technological advancements such as cars and Phones, They gained Physiological advancements by learning how to combine the Physical energy of every cell in the body gained from exercise and spiritual energy gained from knowledge and mental training to create Chakra, the energy of life in all.**

Read Athena, causing everyone, from those that have never been there to look on in amazement at the thought of such warriors. The heroes from the past were floored at the thought of other dimensions out there let alone of such warriors with abilities that was similar to their own (Heracles) to those that could surpass theirs (Perseus, Theseus, and Orion), While the gods and Half-bloods silently chuckled to themselves at the looks on the past's (when referring to a whole group, ill just call them past's or Future's) face's because they already knew having either been their themselves (Gods) or have heard from first hand accounts (Futures). Athena continued on..

**Each ninja would have a natural affinity for One or more elements, Fire affinity being the most common in the land of fire, wind in the land of wind and so on. each element was stronger or weaker than another so the weaker element would be rarer in its opposed land. fire beats wind, wind beats Lightning, lightning beats earth, earth beats water, and water beats fire. There are some clans in the nations who have natural abilities called Kekkei Genkai (bloodlines) and are able to combine multiple elements into new one's classified as sub-elememts or elemental bloodlines such as ice(wind and water) Gale(lightning and water) and Boil (fire and water). **

"while the bloodlines are powerful they can be created outside the clans if they have very high skills in chakra nature manipulation and manually combine two elements, and they are not invincible, they can be defeated." Athena spoke in a warning tone not to underestimate them, but not to think they can't be beat.

**The Greek Gods would travel here from their own world for vacations doing things from partaking the scenery, see a good fight, and tasting the local delicasies, sometimes they fall in love with the mortals here and the demigods born from the lesser god from them have been known to be on par of those of the big three if not greater while and of them actuall born from the big three are destined to be the elites with power sometimes equalling those of the lesser gods themselves whilst on kepping their identities as gods a secret to all except their lovers and children or any champion they choose.**

Read Athena shocking some that such demigods could weild such power.

"It's True, All known children of the big three that have been born there become the best and with their demigod abilities agumenting their Ninja abilities they become strong enough to go toe to toe with the lesser gods and goddesses." informed Athena

** The villages are named after the very things that hide them, The First 5 and greatest of them are Sunagakure (hidden sand) in the large desert of the land of wind, Iwagakure (hidden stone) in the valleys of the land or earth, Kumogakure (hidden cloud) in the great mountain ranges in the land of lightning, Kirigakure (hidden mist) on the great islands covered by thick mist within the land of water, And finally Konohagakure (hidden leaf), the strongest of them deep within the massive forests of the land of fire. **

As Athena paused to take a breath, many of those in the room sighed at the thought of such places, Zeus at the land of lightning, Poseidon and Percy at the land of water, Demeter, Artemis, Grover, and Zoe at the land of fire, Ares Was drooling just thinking about the battles and wars that happened there while Clarisse was a little better just having a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Hey Grover, If we ever go there we might not be able to get you to leave." Teased Percy making Grover go glassy-eyed at the thought of Massive nearly untouched forests making everyone laught knocking him out of his dreamy state causing him to blush in embarresment.

"hehe, their wars can be so massive and destructive they can rival ours and they don't even Have Guns or nukes!" Exclaimed Ares Happily having gone to witness so of the larger scale conflicts himself and many others had grim looks on their faces at the thought of such massive bloodshed.

"What are guns and Nukes?" asked perseus in slight concern to the Happy looking war-god at the thought of even deadlier weapons than their own.

"Guns are Projectile launchers that shoot projectiles called bullets about the length of an average arrow head at speeds ten to twenty times faster than a bow and Nukes or Nuclear warheads are mortal Explosives that are comparable to fathers master bolt and have a substance in them called Radiation that is so poisonous that is spread by the explosion that it can mutate and possibly even kill humans!" Happily exclaimed Ares with a bloodthirsty grin wants to get one and causing all the past's (even Heracles) to pale at the thought of regular mortal having such destructive weapons.

"THEY ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO MY MASTER BOLTT!" Yelled Zeus haughtily At the comparison of his precio- i mean symbol of power to those mortal weapons.

"Well considering that their just regular mortals, thats actually pretty good" retorted Ares to his father making him Grumble something about 'Stupid humans' and 'They'll never be better than my Precious'.

**After graduating from a ninja academy at the age of twelve, They are genin (Rookies) and are placed in a three man squad with a Jonin instructor who is tasked with training them and taking them on simpler missions till they are promoted. The ranks are: Student, Genin, Chunin, Tokubetsu (special) jonin, jonin, and Anbu. After that their is the village leaders. **

**The hidden villages are led by Kage (shadow) who are the strongest and smartest in the village but must also take responsibility for everyone in the village and if necessary, Sacrifice your very life to keep it standing."**

Read Athena who gained a saddened look and smile on her face as did Poseidon, Zeus, Hestia, and Aphrodite.

**Konohagakure, Lead by the Hokage (Fire shadow), who became some of the greatest legends know throughout all villages, The Shodaime (first) Hokage was Hashirama Senju, Who Co-founded the Hidden leaf with Madara Uchiha the head of the uchiha clan, Had been blessed by demeter to become her champion for his love of nature, and combined with the senju clans abilities of mastery over elemental manipulation, created The Moukton (wood style) techniques through the combination of his earth and water affinities allowing him to call upon the strength of the forest it's self and eventually learned the ability to harness the very life force of nature or nature chakra and become the first ever mortal sage outside of the great animal summinings that were created and blessed by pan millenia ago, and was also the greatest healer in the entire elemental nations history by creating a Personal Healing technique that speedup cell division in his body at an alarming rate causing almost instantanious regeneration. But It's drawbacks would be his eventual downfall  
><strong>

This revelation floored many outside of a few while demeter smiled brightly at the man who earned her respect who wanted to promote nature rather than destroy it, while Hermes smiled wistfully thinking about his lost son, and Apollo Nodded his head in repects at such a healing technique, but then everyone frowned at the last sentence, epecially Apollo already Guessing the cause.

**Due to The rapid cell division, his life-span would decrease each time used since the body can only create so many cells and after his Clash With Madara who had gone rouge at not being selected as leader of the village Due to his beliefs that they should crush the other village into submission while Hashirama wanted Peace and trade treaties, Grew weakened from it's extended use and selected The next hokage before joining the frontline of the first shinobi war that was raging at the time a fought till his body gave out in hopes that his willing and honorable death would stop the conflict.**

Athena stopped reading and many bowed their heads at the loss of such an Honorable man, while Ares and Clarrise nodded Respect at his final stand as a warriors death.

**The Nidaime (second) hokage was Tobirama Senju, the younger brother of Hashirama and a son of posiedon, who took his mother as a lover after Hashirama's father died in a battle sometime after Hashirama was born, Whom using the senju clan skills combined with his high water affinity allowed him to pull water from anywhere such as plantlife or even the atmosphere and created some of the greatest water style techniques in existence. **

spoke Athena causing Posiedon, Percy, Theseus, and Orion to smile in pride while everyone else whistled in amazement while Heracles got a slightly jealous look at not having control over any of _HIS_ fathers elements.

**He eventually Fell giving up his life as a distraction to Kumo's elite unit to let his squad who had been his and his brothers students years earlier have the chance to escape but not before naming one of them the next Hokage.**

Everyone again bowed their heads in silence and posiedon let a few tears fall at the loss of his son as did hestia to Somes shock causing them to think '_is she... naaa she wouldnt' _If only they knew...

**The sandaime (Third) Hokage was Hiruzen Sarutobi who earned the title "the Professor" for learning every Jutsu to come from the Konoha minus personaly created techniques and clan techniques. His fighting style mainly revolved around using The Monkey Summoning cantract to call forth the boss summon Monkey king Enma, a great ape that can stand as tall as a full grown man and possess the ability to Transform himself into an unbreakable Adamantine staff whit which he is hightl skilled with. Hiruzen has been the only Hokage to survive his term and name a successor before retiring. **

**"**Not bad for a for a Mortal." muttered Ares in slight respect while the others also nodded in respect.

**Our story Begins Thirteen years ago when Athena went to visit Konoha, which she had last been here decades earlier when she became friends with Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the shodaime Hokage and a member of the Leafs allied Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure (Hidden in the whirling tides). The Uzumaki were known for Several things, bright red hair, Massive chakra stores, Longevity living well past a hundred, Great kenjutsu (sword skills), and mastery over Fuinjutsu, the art of sealing. **

**Fuinjutsu consistis of complicated formulas of symbols made from chakra laced ink or blood to create a multitude of effects from explosive notes and storage scrolls to create poket dimensions to keep items to barriers used for detection, sheilds against attacks, and even instants desentigration uponcontact, if you piss of an Uzumaki, don't let them start drawing otherwise your as good as dead.**

Spoke Athena with pride in her voice at her old friend and her skill in the art and her own knowledge in the ar causing the past's to pale in fear and the gods and future's who know about the clan to shiver knowing how distructive it can be.

"I am also a master in seals." informed athena with a wicked causing the gods to stop shivering and pale in fear of pissing off Athena.

"Remind me not to piss your mom off." Percy told Annabeth in slight fear making her look at him with a mischivous look in her eye.

**She approached a man and women who were walking down the road and asked them if they had any resident seal masters in the village hoping to talk about any advancements made in the art in the decades she's been gone. The people were shocked that someone had an interest in the difficult skill, their gave names, Minato namikaze and his 'best friend' Kushina Uzumaki, the villages seal masters themselves. Her shock at finding the people she was asking for so quickly by accident was quickly replaced with an exited tone asking if they had time to talk about the subject and they happily agreed to do so over lunch. **

"Isnt the name of the demigod were reading about Naruto _Uzumaki_ _Namikaze_?" asked perseus who recieved a nod from athena before she continued

**They talked for hours on the subject theorizing new ideads and sharing some of their own, Athena would see them every day for weeks and eventually came to trust eachother. She recieved a great shock to find out that Minato was none other than the Yondaime (fourth) hokage himself, he had Unruley spikey blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore standard jonin attire Blue long sleeve shirt and pants with a forest green vest and a white trench coat with red flames and 'Yondaime' down the back. **

**He distinguished himself during the Third war for creating space-time manipulation seals, his most famous alllows him to instantly teleport to wherever the seal is placed similar to a summoning Jutsu in a bright yellow flash of light with the sound of a thunderclap due to his duel lightning and wind natures naming the move the _Hiraishin_ (flying thunder god) using it to wipe out over 1000 Iwa shinobi in less than 30 seconds when he had dozens of special tri-pronged kunai marked with the seal launced at the enemy to create an entire field to flash through and earning the moniker _Kiroi senko (_yellow flash) and the only ninja to ever get a flee on sight order.**

...Stunned silence filled the throne room as Athena finished with pride in her voice. Looking around, she noticed Zeus had a prideful look on his face while the other gods looked shocked that a mortal had achieved instant teleportation while the past's were pale, shaking in fear though Heracles was better at hiding it and the future's had Respectful and almost relieved looks at the description and power of the man.

** His 'best friend' kushina was actually his wife whom he married in secret to keep her safe from his eneimies who might send assassins for her. She has all the Uzumaki traits,**she was wearing a simple white blouse, and shinoni pants and a green apron-like dress over it, her off duty cloths,** She had long vibrant red hair, amethyst color eyes, and a cheerful personality with a love for pranks, though she was a deadily fighter as she excelled in Kenjutsu with her blade Beniuzu and special chakra that she could materialize into _chakra chains _used to ensnare and trap her foes and drain their chakra earning her the monkier _Akashi _(red death) because all you was a bright flash of red before your death, weather its her hair or your blood is unknown. But she also had a dark secret, the true reason she came to Konoha from Uzushio Before it's destruction in the second war.**

Many men got glassyeyed at the thought of the women except The future's males and surprisingly Zeus and Hermes, while the women near them smacked them out of their stupor then they frowned at the last part while some had dark looks on their faces.

**Kushina was a _Jinchuriki, _The power of a human sacrifce, One of Nine people in the world tasked and sometimes forced to hold very powerful dark spirits Known as the nine tailed beasts by their village, ranked in power from the Ichibi (one-tails) to the Kyubi (nine-tails) sealed within their body in hopes of controling their power to use as a weapon, Mito Uzumaki herself was the jinchuriki of the most powerful one, the Kyubi no Kitsune (the nine-tailed fox) who sealed it inside of herself because in her husbands clash against madara who had the most powerful form of the uchiha clans dojutsu (eye technique) kekkai genkei the sharingan (copy wheel eye) which possess the ability to read your opponents moves to counter them, see through and cast powerfull illusions, and instantly copy anything they see baring other bloodlines, put the kyubi in an illusion under his control and she did so to remove madara's advantage. Only Uzumaki due to their bodies natural longevity could stand to hold the kyubi because of it's massive strenght and with her chakra chains to supress it, Kushina was the perfect choice, Nobody outside the elders would Know of her Burden.**

... nobody spoke, several gods and the future's had their hands clenched with angry scowl's on their face while the rest were shocked that people would do such a thing just for power, but realized that there were plenty of people out that wouldn't hesitate to do so claiming it as a '_Honor_' to become a living weapon for their home.

**Luckily she was mearly made to keep the kyubi prisoner and locked away, She discovered this when she found out the Kushina and Minato wanted to have a child but was dangerous since the one flaw of a female jinchuriki is that during childbith, since their body is so close to death, the seal could break and release the Kyubi, Athena, Knowing she could help, and since the host died when a tailed beast was released and did not want her friend to die, revealed herself to them Knowing she could create a child for them. When they started laughting she thought they were mocking her but then quickly revealed thay knew who she was the second she told them her name because they were demigods, Minato revealed he was a son of Zeus, who was safe from the vow the big three made since he was born in a diffrent dimension and Kushina was a daughter of Aphrodite.**

This got several reactions. Zeus smiled while Hera scowled in anger at her _'__Husband' _Having another child with another woman, Aphrodite squeeled in happiness remembering her little 'Kushi-chan' while the several other gods had shocked looks and the future's laughed at their expressions.

**She offered that she could take the essense of both of them and some of her own to create a child and eliminating the risks. They considered it for a while before agreeing and after doing what she needed, she left for olympus to begin the process of creating the child. When she retuned several days later with a Grey blanket wrapped bundle in tow, a little boy with a small tuft of blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes, and three distinctive whisker-like marks on his cheeks, presumabily from the Kyubi chakra mixed with Kushina's.**

All the females cooed at the babies description, then a shimmer appeared in mid air with a note appearing on Athena's lap, she picked it ip and read..

_Dear Gods and Demigods,_

_To make things a little more interesting we we occasionaly show images from the story or cut out Larger fight's and simply allow you to watch them instead, Enjoy!_

_Sincerly, The fates_

All looked at the image of Athena holding a said Baby and all women let out even bigger cooe's, even Hera unintentionally. Before the imaged vanished causin them the 'awe' in dissapointment. Athena cleared her throught before continuing with a grimm look on her face.

**When she found Minato she knew something was wrong, he told her- Kushina was missing!**

This caused many to gasp and look on with worry for the woman.

**He told her she had gone out for a walk several hours ago and never came back, then he seen the bundle she had and gained a small smile despite everything and took the bundle from her and held him. He named the boy the name they agreed on, after the main character of his favorite book and the first one his teacher Jiraya, one of the three students of the Sandaime, wrote years ago- Naruto. Then The village shook and they looked off severl miles in the distance, they hurried to the window, they felt it becore they seen it, Bright red malevolent energy swirling in the distance like a Hurricane, they couldn's see through it, when it finally cleared, They went so pale they looked dead and felt as thought ice flowed through their veins.**

**The Kyubi was free.**

.

.

.

... quiet. The only sounds that sounds that could be heard were several of the female quietly sobbing, none more so then Aphrodite because it was her daughter, Athena had tears coming down her face, and even Hera had a glassy look in her eye's knowing what it meant and felt bad for the woman since she was a happy wife, even if it was with one of her _Step children_. All female turned to find comfort. Artemis comforted Athena, zeus held Hera's hand, shocking her that he actually cared, Posiedon and Hades held Hestia and demeter surprisingly, Hestia especially so since to family would never be together. Annabeth held onto percy and Grover and Nico held the other girls for since their love wasn't here. Most shocking was instead of looking to Ares she hugged Hephesteus Shocking him as well before tentively hugging her. After most of the crying had stopped, with the occasional sniffle from Aphrodite still in hephesteus's lap, athena continued...

**They left the newly named naruto on a bed in the small nursery they had built in their home, They went to find kushina, they Knew she would never intentionaly let the fox out and the was nothing wrong with the seal, and nobody else knew about her being a jinchuriki besides the elders and they would not do it, that meant that someone knew about her status, and released the fox in hopes of destroying konoha, but who. Athena had flashed them instantly where the fox emerged, What the found angered them, Kushina strapped to a rock, her now broken seal reavealed, with a dazed look in her eyes, Her life seemingly hanging on by a thread, barely kept alive by her Uzumaki and demigod blood, and on top of the rock, a robed-hodded man wearing a mask and a single _Sharingan_ eye staring back, _'he was the one who did it_' She thought angrily while noticing the sharingan eyes reflected in Kyubi's, '_He's under control!' _she thought in shock while Minato gabbed her, Kushina and flashed them back to the nursery room, He broke the genjutsu on Kushina, who had been aware of everything that had happened and cried that she tried to fight but, his genjutsu was to powerful for her, she knew she was dying and Athena had no ambrosia or necture to help and it would take apollo to long to get here so she asked for her last few minutes with the child and he laid her down next to Naruto, then Minato with any Enraged expression i'd never seen on his face before Flashed away. **

The women were crying again, Athena held her head down as tears flowed freely as she remembered the last few moments she had with her bestfriend.  
>After a another ten minutes Athena pulled herself together intent on finishing the chapter.<p>

**Explosions shook the house as the Kyubi rampaged throught the village, she sat with Kushina comforting her the best she could trying not to cry while She was still crying, around ten minutes later Minato reappeard looking a klittle battered but unharmed, He then picked up Kushina, and Naruto, then put his hand on her shoulder before flashing away. when we reappeared he said that he drove the man away but was unable to kill him as he fled, and broke his control over the Kyubi, She noticed Minato glance at the kyubi then at naruto with a Broken look in his eyes, her body went cold Again.**

** He was going to turn his own son in the Next Jinchuriki.**

This brought another round of sobs at the cruel fate of the child while Athena was grabbing the book so tightly her knuckles turned white. She steeled herself and read on.

**He told kushina his plan but i couldn't hear, she wanted to have it sealed back into her to take it with her in death and delay its returned since it eventually reformed after it's hosts death, but he said that the man could just control it again and said if would be safer locked away, and better yet weakened. She understood what he meant while I was confused, How could you weaken the demon, Kushina then summoned her chains and held down the beast with the last bit of her chakra. they turned to me and asked me to collect their things, scrools weapons, all of it, and keep it till naruto was older and ready. She was confused and was about to ask why Hiruzen showed up looking battered in his combat gear asking me what minato was doing, Hiruzen knew abou me after being sworn to secrecy, and Minato asked that naruto be seen as a Hero for the burden he was about to bear, then Began a series of signs that she Recognized and realized what his plan was and when he landed on the final sign he said the sealing technique he was using- "REAPER DEATH SEAL", and the terrifying Image of the Shinigami, the dimensions own god of death, appeared behind him with his soul in his hands. He was going to take half of the kyubis power with his own soul into the Shinigami's stomach Locked in battle for all eternity and seal the rest inside of naruto.**

Zeus, with tears in his eyes, was gripping his throne so hard it cracked, The women sobing at the unfairness of it all, Aphrodite especially at the fate of her Daughter, Son-in-law, and Grandson The child just lost his entire family in one night, His life, destroyed by one man seemingly hellbent on Konoha's destruction. Atena read the last few lines.

**Minato summoned the alter for naruto's sealing and laid him on it, then with everything he had, the shinigami's hand through his body ripped half of the kyubi's essense from him and sealed it inside himself, suddenly kushina's chains weakened and when the fox realized the last of himself was going to be sealed in an infant he shot his clawed had forward attempting to end naruto's life. Athena realizing what was happening went to move forward to stop the claw but she was beat to it when Minato and Kushina jumped and were impaled upon the claw, She watched as they spoke their final words to naruto then with the last of his chakra, sealed the kyubi away in Naruto as their last breaths left them, and their bodies collapsed. **

**Athena Hated Knowing that she could not break the ancient rules, asked Hiruzen to look after him as well as Jiraya, Tsunade, Kushina's Teacher, and kakashi, Minato's student before she went and gave her godbyes to her friends and naruto. Eventhought she did not love Minato Or kushina as any other man she created a child with, he was still her son through and through, she then went to collect what was asked and left for olympus. Knowing that Minato's last wish would be granted.**

**How they were Wrong...**

Finished Athena a little on edge as was the rest of the thone room while the women were still silently sobbing.

"w-wh-who would like to read next." spoke athena a little shakily looking around. Zeus went to speak up but he was beat to it.

" I Would, I want to know the life my grandson had and if it's not good like the last line suggest's then Zeus would fry the book in anger.

Athena nodded and handed the book to Aphrodite trying to get ahold of herself after having to relive Her best friends death's and leaving her son behind. Hades was strangely silent throughout.

Alright i'll begin. **Chapter 2: A New life and Demon Teachers?**

* * *

><p>AN: And done. that took awhile. I know i did alot of explanation's this chapter on ninja life but that was so i would not have to spread it throught the rest of the chapters and rewrite something i already wrote. I'm using the gods and goddesses looks from the books but the demigods looks from the movies. Clarisse looks like she-hulk in the graphic novels. The next chapter should be ot this weekend. See ya<p> 


End file.
